


From Afar

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Day 4: First Kiss, F/F, Lots of mentioned ships, Onesided Kataoka/Isogai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Tōka couldn’t understand why Kataoka couldn’t look past Isogai. The two shared a general fondness for each other, but he just didn’t feel that way. Logically, it wouldn’t happen.She totally wasn’t jealous, just logical.Yep.





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> One of my 3 femslashes in the entire fandom universe yay.
> 
> I know this is so late but I had a lot of personal stuff going on lately. I didn’t want this to end up more of a mess.

“You’re staring again,” Muramatsu muttered. 

Tōka nearly fell out of her seat. “Sorry.”

He laughed. “It’s alright. I’ve had to remind both Yoshida and Terasaka to stop staring more times than I can count. I mean it’s kinda okay since their in a relationship but I don’t want to see them as another one of Bitch-sensei’s victims.”

”It’s already been like, half the class right?” Tōka laughed.

”True,” he leaned back. “You’re crushing hard aren’t you?” 

Tōka blushed. “What are you talking about. 

Muramatsu leaned forward. “C’mon, we’ve been friends since forever. I can tell you have the hots for one of our class ikemen. It’s kinda obvious if you ask me.”

”She’s shown interest in Isogai,” Tōka blurted out. “I mean, in a totally ikemen Princess Charming fashion, like she’s not fretting over him and she just...” Tōka sighed.

Muramatsu laughed. “You’ve got it bad. Just don’t go too far. Plus,” he added, “Isogai hasn’t shown any reaction back. I know it’s not a reliable source, but Karma and Nakamura have done some “investigation” on the matter. It seems Isogai and a certain playboy are a little too close for comfort.”

”So I have a chance?”

”Maybe.”

He leaned back, thinking hard. “Y’know, he hasn’t really shown any affection back, so if we can get Isogai on your side, he’d probably want to help you with your crush. Yeah, I think this could work.”

”Really?!”

”What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”

”The kind that replaces me with a bully, a motorcycle kid, an emo, and a former lab experiment.”

”Geez, that hurt.”

”I’m joking!”

”Alright, you can make it up by making me the best man.”

”What?!”

* * *

 

Isogai was a saint.

Tōka knew this.

But it wasn’t true.

He was a god dang  _angel._

He smiled brightly at Tōka when she explained the situation, sheepishly admitting he was not very good at picking up hints. In truth, he had no idea Kataoka was interested in him. He didn’t return the feelings.

But they wouldn’t start with Isogai rejecting her. Tōka didn’t want to be a rebound.

She bit her lip as Kataoka walked into the room. Kayano accidentally bumped into her, making the other drop her things.

Oh, did she mention Muramatsu managed to rope in the entire _class_ into this? He was rewarded with a death glare for an entire day. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, I’m clumsy. Ah, Tōka-san, could you help us?” 

Tōka tried not to blush as she approached Kataoka. Their hands brushed for the slightest of seconds, and Kataoka looked up, blushing. At least she was slightly less dense than Isogai.

After they finished, Kayano smiled.

”This will work,” she promised the other.

Multiple events followed after than, getting Tōka close to Kataoka.

Somehow, the other wasn’t getting the hint.

Tōka groaned, staring at Maehara. “How the heck did you get him to figure it out?”

”I had to be extremely blunt,” Maehara replied, “I just asked him out. Took a lot of confidence.”

”I can’t do that!” She groaned, covering her face. 

Maehara shrugged. “You just need the confidence. It takes a bit, but I’m sure you’ll get it.”

She peeked out from between her hands. “You better help,” she warned.

Maehara held up his hands. “Of course,” he said. 

“And no perving on me.”

”I have a boyfriend. That’s not gonna happen, promise.”

He smiled to Tōka. “By the looks of it, she’s got something for you but isn’t sure if vice versa. Talk to her about it, and then I’d say just go for the kill.”

”What?”

He sighed. “Kiss her. If anything from experience, she’ll get confused and think it’s just a friend thing if you ask her out. Actions speak better than words.”

Tōka gulped, turning a million shades of red. “I can’t do that!”

Maehara placed a hand on her shoulder. “I trust you. You can do this.”

 

* * *

 

Tōka readjusted her skirt for the seventh time. Muramatsu flashed her a thumbs up as Isogai and Maehara smiled brightly. Kayano tried to let out a whoot but Nagisa shushed her.

She smiled nervously, shaking a bit as she approached Kataoka.

”Hey,” she said.

Kataoka turned to her, smiling. “Oh, hello Tōka-san,” she greeted kindly. “How was your day?”

”It was good,” She fidgeted with her fingers. “How about you?”

”I was the one asking the question, but I suppose it wasn’t too bad. What were you going to ask me for?”

”Oh, I...” she took a breath. “I wanted to see if we could go see the Sonic Ninja reboot in the theaters together.”

There was a slight blush on Kataoka’s face, and she nodded. “I would love to go see that. Maybe we could invite the class to see it as well? It would be a great bonding time.”

”Well, I was hoping we could go alone...” Tōka trailed off.

Kataoka blushed again. “Oh. You mean as a date?” Tōka nodded and ducked her head, blushing red.

”I’ve had a crush on you for a while but I didn’t want to be soon since you learned Isogai didn’t like you so I didn’t want to be a rebound and the entire class was pushing me so...” she was cut off when suddenly Kataoka grabbed her chin, pulling her close and melting their lips together.

Most fairytales say it was like magic, or fireworks.

It wasn’t quite like that. Just lips. But it felt quite... nice.”

She pulled back very red. Kataoka smiled at her. 

“I think I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone watched as the kiss happened.

Kayano immediately grabbed Okuda and Nagisa, shouting and cheering on her friend. Muramatsu smiled gratefully, his friends had about no reaction. Maehara laughed at a confused Isogai before he finally caught on.

Well, it would only be time before the next couple was targeted.


End file.
